Black Heart Blood Rose
by Nightly Halo
Summary: What happens when two girls awaken their demonic blood? Also what will this new discovery attract? Will Hiei and Kurama ever return the girls' feelings? And will they EVER have to go to school? Read on to find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the YYH characters. But Lin and Kiri _are_ my characters so you must ask permission before using them. Arigatou!

**Black Heart Blood Rose  
**

_**Summary: ** Two girls end up discovering their demonic powers. Blunt but I couldn't think of a cool way to say it...Kiri didn't supply me with a summary as well -laughs- _

_**(Japanese Word Dictionary)** _

_Itai--Ow_

_Oi --just a form of a sigh_

_Yaoi--boyxboy_

_Baka--idiot_

_Seifuku--the typical 'sailor-type' school uniform_

_Foyer--small step inside the doorway where shoes are kept_

"Lin? Lin!!"

"Oi…5 more minutes…the banana has a chance to win the …beauty contest…" The girl muffled under layers of blankets and pillows. The other girl gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Lin!" She grabbed the sheets and pulled them back hard. ...So much so that Lin actually flew off the bed and onto the floor.

"Itai, bloody hell Kiri!! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Lin, school? Field trip? Ring a bell?"

"Actually, no."

"Ugh! Do you need me to spell it out?!"

"Yes, please?" Lin smiled her cheesy smile at Kiri as she walked out of the room, muttering curses about why her only friend had to be such a moron.

Lin lazily dragged herself out of bed, her cheek length, pitch black hair tousled beyond reason. She turned on the shower and got in, ridiculously slow at that. But soon she let out a yelp from the temperature change.

"Kiri!!! Turn off the sink!!"

Kiri yelled back from the kitchen "Sorry Lin!! I'm making breakfast."

"Oi." Lin gave an annoyed sigh as she continued to shower in the half cold, half warm water. "I swear, my body's not going to know the difference between cold and warm after this shower. If this doesn't kill me...her cooking will." She got out of the five minute shower and started getting dressed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kiri muttered to herself while throwing out black eggs…if you could even call it that. "Hmm…that doesn't look quite like the picture from the book…Oh well, no breakfast then!"

She turned around to see Lin coming out of the bedroom and flopping down on the couch. She was wearing the school uniform, a blue seifuku, and black knee-hi socks. She had come in with her MP3 player on and she'd thrown her bag over the couch. Kiri took a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh Shit!"

Lin lazily looked over the couch into the kitchen. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kiri yelled, all the while pulling her black sweater on over her school uniform. "Lin it's 10:00! The school bus leaves for the waterfalls in 30 minutes, that's what!"

Lin let out an 'oh' before grabbing her black uniform sweater and tossing it over her still tousled-yet-semi-styled-hair. She grabbed her bag, putting her MP3 player on the stand next to the couch. Kiri also grabbed her bag and Lin's arm while throwing both out the door as Lin complained about breakfast and not being able to put on her shoes. Kiri hastily pulled on her shoes at the foyer, and tossed Lin hers. "Hurry up, baka!"

Lin pulled on her shoes just as hurriedly and ran to the elevator. Kiri turned around and locked the door before catching up to Lin at the end of the hall, waiting in the elevator impatiently, holding the doors open. They went down 5 stories to the bottom and ran out the elevator and onto the sidewalk.

"Relax Kiri, we only live about a mile away from school."

"I know, but Lin... You know how Mrs. Yamasaki has it out for us! She'd kill us if we're late. It's bad enough that we didn't show up for school on time again!" Kiri yelled as she dragged Lin down the side walk.

"Feh, you worry too much…" Lin looked down the hill as she saw the school in the distance…and a yellow vehicle. "Hey Kiri isn't that the-"

"Bus!" Kiri started sprinting the last few blocks and Lin easily kept up with her.

Narrowly dodging cars, 3 bicyclers and barely keeping Lin from killing them all, they ran into the school parking lot to be greeted by none other then Mrs. Yamasaki.

"Well, glad to see you join us, Miss Mizuki, Miss Otori." She said in a bitterly way, nodding to first Kiri then Lin. Both the girls' heads went down as they did a polite bow.

"Sorry Mrs. Yamasaki." they said in unison.

Just then two boys ran into the parking lot in the same hurried fashion as Kiri and Lin had just minutes before. One was wearing the green school uniform of top and pants, while the other was wearing the blue boy's uniform. The one with the blue uniform was still kneeled over panting while the one with the green uniform looked over at Lin and smirked. "Late again, Lin?"

"You shouldn't be talking Yusuke! You and Kuwabara are later than us this time." Lin retorted while Kiri stuck out her tongue at them.

Yusuke laughed at his friends smart-ass reply. "Can't argue there."

"Ahem!" Mrs. Yamasaki interrupted. "I hate to break up the reunion of the schools worst students, but we have a field trip to go to." She frowned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Mrs. Yamasaki." Kuwabara replied, apologizing for his friends.

Lin whispered to Kuwabara as they walked to the bus. "Quit sucking up Kuwabaka, you're not getting into her pants."

Yusuke and Lin burst out laughing while Kiri smiled and shook her head as they got on the bus. Kuwabara sat next to Lin in the back seats as Yusuke and Kiri sat across from them.

Kuwabara could be heard saying "You shouldn't be talking small fry, you're on the inside." He started laughing as Lin yelled a "What did you say" as Kuwabara started pushing her to the inside, all the while Lin hitting Kuwabara back. Yusuke and Kiri laughed, as the bus got in motion. Kuwabara and Lin settled down long enough to listen to Kiri and Yusuke's conversation. By the sound of their voices it was something sad.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lin asked.

"Lin, don't you remember what day it is?" Kiri answered.

"Yea, May 25th. Why?"

"Lin," Kiri said in a softer voice. "This is the day you lost your mom, and the same day I lost mine. Two years ago in the car crash, remember?"

Lin looked down, a shadow crossing her face. "Oh, that…yeah I remember. Your aunt's been giving us money to live off of, since she doesn't have enough time to live with and look after us." The bus came to a stop.

Mrs. Yamasaki got up and started talking. "Alright kids, we're at the top of the waterfalls. There's no guard rail, so no goofing off! That means you, Lin and Yusuke!"

"Heh, what a worry wart." Yusuke laughed.

In ten minutes everyone was off the bus and peering over the edge of the waterfall as the teacher blathered on about the historic significance. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lin, and Kiri were off away from the group laughing near the edge. Kuwabara was doing an imitation of one of the other students who fell over while laughing at them in the morning. Just then Kuwabara tripped over his own feet and accidentally pushed Kiri into the river! Lin, alerted at this, went to grab Kiri before she fell in.

"Kiri!" Lin yelled as she grabbed Kiri's arm. But the sudden force of the current on Lin's small 5'1" frame proved to be too much for her to keep a hold of Kiri's taller 5'7" height. As a result, Lin was dragged into the current as well.

As Lin and Kiri were being dragged away to their impending doom of the waterfall, you could hear Lin's distinct yell at Kuwabara: "Kuwabaka you moron, damn it!!"

"I swear I'll come back to haunt you!" Kiri yelled as she went over the edge with Lin.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screeched frantically. "Why aren't you worried?"

"Kuwabara," Yusuke started with a serious face. "Something's wrong. It's hard to see it, but I sensed demonic energy radiating from them. Ever since two years ago, when we became detectives and learned how to sense demonic energies, I've realized that theirs has been steadily increasing."

"So that's what that weird presence was. I always thought it was weird how Lin could get so close to fire. And how Kiri could hold her breath for so long...she always beat me at bets." He muttered the last part more to himself.

"Come on, I'll call Botan. Let's get down there and see what's up before the teacher realizes we are missing."

"Yeah."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snuck off from the site of the teacher and students as they went to the bottom of the waterfall to meet up with Botan, who had quickly teleported to the scene.

"Do you see them?" Yusuke asked. "I don't."

"Boys. I know this is the wrong time, but have you noticed anything strange about the girls?" Botan said in her faint English accent.

"Yeah, Urameshi was just telling me how he sensed demonic energy steadily rising in them ever since we've met them."

"I see…" Botan said, getting lost in her thoughts. She stopped when she noticed something in the water. "Wait! Is that them?" She pointed to two small figures coming out of the water.

Just then two bodies floated to shore. Lin and Kiri, barely conscious, stumbled away from the shore to where Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were standing.

"Kuwabara... I. Hate. You." Kiri said as she and Lin finally collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

"I'll call Koenma." Botan said, then used her communicator and told the prince of spirit world the situation. "Right, I understand." She said. She then put her communicator away and stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Alright boys, grab those two. Koenma wants to see them."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed the now limp bodies of Lin and Kiri as they stepped in the portal following Botan. Then they disappeared from human world...

Big Thanks to my friend and editor Kiri (Raging Inferno) Without her, well...let's just say I'm bad at transfering my stories from my head to an actual document -nervous laugh-...anywho, Review and tell me if you like it so far, so until next week!

Ja!!

----Lin----


End file.
